Hurricanes
by ame to ai
Summary: Konoha telah diserang, Kakashi tersedot ke dalam vortex penghubung dua dunia saat memerangi para youkai. Bersama seorang miko, dua bulan lamanya ia terjebak di dunia para siluman. Namun setelah musuh dikalahkan dan portal jalan pulang menuju Konoha terbentang lebar, sang Hokage meragu. Side story from Time Strikes II: The Demon's Assault. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, really.

Warnings: **If you don't like the pair please don't read it!** I would appreciate it so much if you don't leave any flames in my works, thanks.

Ame to ai's note: One-shot ini sebenernya termasuk bagian akhir cerita Time Strikes II: The Demon's Assault. Ya, gw tau, sequel TS itu emang baru gw posting prolog dan chapter satu. Tapi ceritanya udah jauh berkembang di otak dan draft, tapi gw sedikit mentok di bagian fight-nya jadi belum di posting-posting sampe sekarang.

Tiga dunia yang dipakai di fic ini dan di TS II: The Demon's Assault itu, Makai, Ningenkai, dan Reikai gw pinjam dari anime Yu Yu Hakusho yang baru-baru ini gw tonton.

Makai: Dunia tempat para youkai tinggal

Ningenkai: Dunia manusia.

Reikai: Dunia arwah.

Youkai: Siluman.

Tetsusaiga: Pedang Inuyasha.

Miko: Gadis kuil.

Reiki: Kekuatan spritual yang dimiliki para miko.

Meido: Ruang hampa, semacam black hole.

* * *

Mereka berdiri saling membelakangi, postur tubuh Kagome dan Kakashi masih tegang oleh pertarungan yang menghabiskan tenaga dan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Seluruh pakaian mereka dihiasi oleh tanah, kotoran, darah merah yang merembes dari luka yang mereka derita dan dari darah hitam para youkai yang telah mereka bantai.

Sang miko memfokuskan diri, begitupun sang ninja, mereka meneliti sekeliling, melebarkan sesitifitas yang mereka miliki untuk mendeteksi adanya aura dari musuh yang tersisa tapi, hasilnya nihil. Keduanya bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Hampir bersamaan mereka membalikkan badan untuk saling bertatapan.

"Sekarang semuanya benar-benar akan baik-baik saja" janji Kagome.

Sebagai jawaban, Kakashi merangkul gadis itu. Biru kelabu berbenturan dengan pekat hitam. Ada keinginan kuat yang sama terpancar dari keduanya.

Kagome tersenyum simpul lalu bersandar di bahu kanan sang hokage.

"Ouwh"

"Ma-maaf" ucap Kagome refleks saat tahu ia telah bersandar pada bahu sang hokage yang terluka oleh senjata musuh. Kakashi dan Kagome menatap luka itu bersamaan. "Aku akan menyembuhkannya nanti"

Sang miko mendongak untuk menatap wajah yang tersenyum di balik masker itu. "Tentu, tapi sebelum itu kau harus memenuhi janjimu terlebih dahulu"

Kagome tersenyum, sebelum mengangguk dan berkata. "Aku tak akan ingkar"

~.

Dan di sinilah mereka berada sekarang. Hanya berdua, di tempat yang menempati posisi kedua terbaik dari keseluruhan bagian istana tempat tinggal sang raja Makai. Kolam air panas pribadi itu terletak di salah satu sisi istana, menghadap alam namun tertutup bagi orang luar. Tempat itu bagai beranda nirwana, beratapkan langit merah muda lembut, berpagar tanaman rambat dengan bunga cantik beraneka warna dan rupa.

Uap panas yang menutupi lantai melengkapi nuansa magis dan tak duniawi di tempat itu. Keindahan sepotong kecil Makai itu benar-benar di luar batas ekspektasi manusia. Kata menakjubkan tidak akan cukup untuk menerjemahkan apa yang ada di sekeliling mereka sekarang.

Bila tidak karena janji yang harus ditepati, ia pasti menolak keras berendam bersama seorang laki-laki yang belum lama dikenalnya. ' _Bila kau tidak mati sekarang aku akan bersedia berendam bersama seperti yang kau baca di buku mesummu itu'._

Sebuah janji penuh keputusasaan yang Kagome ucapkan pada Kakashi terluka saat pertaruhan nyawa mereka melawan Shisinki, ketua pemberontak yang ingin menaklukan Makai dan menghancurkan Konoha. Kalimat yang terkesan ringan beberapa jam yang lalu kini menjadi beban teramat berat di punggungnya.

Berkata memang lebih mudah daripada melakukan. Dia tidak pernah ke pemandian campuran sebelumnya, dan tidak akan pernah, baik itu di Makai maupun Ningenkai. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah mandi bersamanya hanyalah Shippou, kitsune imut yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik. Menarik nafas panjang, Kagome menguatkan hati untuk tidak menarik ucapannya kembali. Lagipula, semakin lama ia ragu semakin banyak darah yang akan mengalir dari luka pria itu.

Ditelan oleh kegugupan, tangan Kagome lebih erat mencengkram handuk putih yang menutupi tubuhnya ketika ia menatap punggung Kakashi yang sudah berendam lebih dulu. Perutnya seakan terpilin oleh tangan tak kasat mata, ia dapat merasakan telapak tangan dan kakinya menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya, dan miko itu hampir dapat mendengar dentaman Obon drum di dadanya. Kakinya melangkah perlahan, dengan hati-hati ia menuruni undukan batu untuk memasuki kolam.

"Bolehkah aku berbalik sekarang?" tanya shinobi itu santai.

"Hn" jawab sang miko saat batas air sudah menutupi tubuhnya. Berpuluh-puluh tahun menghabiskan waktu bersama Sesshoumaru ia jadi terbiasa menggunakan gumaman tidak jelas sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Kakashi membalikkan tubuh, rambutnya yang basah mencuat ke berbagai arah, masker hitam masih menutupi wajahnya. Tangan kirinya masih menekan kuat bahu kanannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menutupi luka di dadanya, darah mengalir dari balik jari-jemarinya.

"Biar kulihat" dengan lembut Kagome menggeser tangan pria itu, mengacuhkan aliran listrik saat ia menyentuh tangan hangat itu. Kagome memandangnya sambil menggerutu. "Sudah kukatakan untuk menyembuhkan lukamu terlebih dahulu sebelum berendam di air panas"

"Aku hanya tidak sabar menagih janjimu" jawab Kakashi denga nada bosan. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menatap wajah Kagome dan bukannya bagian bahu yang mengundang sebuah sentuhan, leher jenjang yang ingin sekali di belai dengan ujung hidungnya, dan bayangan samar dadanya.

"Pikiran bodoh"

Sebuah senyuman samar terlihat di balik kain hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah sang shinobi.

Mengacuhkan rasa panas di wajahnya ia berkata "sudah kubilang kan kalau aku akan menepatinya" omelnya sambil menatap galak ninja yang mendapat julukan si jenius itu. "Lihat! Darahmu semakin banyak mengalir, bila seperti ini terus kau bisa mati karena kehabisan darah" ia menarik pandangan dari wajah sang hokage dan lebih memilih menatap luka menganga itu.

"Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari ini"

Lebih mudah baginya untuk mengoceh panjang lebar demi mengalihkan perhatian dari situasinya saat ini. "Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau berlama-lama menahan luka itu"

Beberapa detik kemudian tangan Kagome berpendar, merah muda hampir keunguan. Cahaya itu terasa hangat saat menyentuh kulit sang Hokage, setelah beberapa lama, tidak ada lagi sakit yang terasa karena daging yang tercabik dan otot yang terobek, luka di bahunya telah pulih. Dengan perlahan tangannya bergeser tanpa benar-benar terangkat dari tubuh Kakashi, pancaran hangat reiki kini beralih ke luka lain yang berada tepat di bawah dua tulang selangka bertemu.

Bagi Kakashi yang ada saat itu hanya perasaan aneh, dadanya terasa menggembung oleh suatu kebutuhan kuat yang mendesak hanya karena sentuhan ringan dan terkesan polos gadis itu. Selain itu, kehangatan menyembuhkan sang miko hampir terasa seperti candu, membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Entah perasaan seperti itu muncul karena reiki yang dimiliki gadis itu saat menyembuhkan lukanya atau memang karena gadis itu semakin tumbuh besar di hatinya? Ia ingin membelai Kagome dengan penuh kasih sayang, menawarkan perlindungan dalam sebuah dekapan, dan menoreh janji dalam sebuah ikatan.

Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang bila mengingat pertama kali ia melihat gadis itu di ruangannya. Kedatangannya bersama seorang youkai yang dikatakan sebagai raja Makai, hanya membawa berita buruk pada Konoha. _"Tidak ada manusia yang tahu tentang ini sebelumnya Hokage-sama, mungkin kau akan sedikit susah mempercayai tiga dunia yang akan aku utarakan. Sesshoumaru adalah satu-satunya raja di 'Makai', dunia tempat para youkai tinggal. Selain itu ada 'Reikai', tempat para arwah berada. Dan yang terakhir 'Ningenkai', dunia yang kalian huni, yang sebentar lagi terancam peperangan dengan para youkai"_

Berita buruk yang dibawa gadis itu berubah menjadi kenyataan. Konoha telah diserang, banyak nyawa telah melayang, tanpa sadar ia tersedot ke sebuah portal penghubung dua dunia saat memerangi monster-monster itu. Dua bulan lamanya ia menjelajahi hutan Makai yang luas bersama Kagome menuju istana tempat portal berada agar dapat kembali ke Konoha. Perjalanannya itu tidaklah mudah, hutan itu dihuni oleh para youkai yang selalu lapar akan daging manusia.

Seberat apapun perjalanan itu, ia telah melaluinya. Dan yang terpenting musuh sejati mereka, yang mengancam Makai dan Konoha telah dikalahkan. Kini ia bisa pulang ke Konoha, memeriksa separah apa kerusakan desa yang dicintainya itu derita dan agar mereka yang mengkhawatirkannya dapat segera bernafas lega. Tapi itu tidak segera dilakukannya, ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi dengan miko pemilik jendela jiwa berwarna biru kelabu itu.

"Sesshoumaru akan marah ketika kembali ke sini nanti" Kagome berharap dengan berbicara, denyut yang ia rasakan saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit sang kopi ninja dapat mereda bila tidak dapat hilang sama sekali.

Suara Kagome menarik Kakashi keluar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap gadis yang masih menunduk itu, semburat merah muda menyebar dari pipi ke telinganya, warna yang hanya semakin menambah pesonanya. Bila dilihat dari segi fisik, fakta bahwa usia gadis itu tiga kali lipat dari umurnya sangat sukar dipercaya. Kakashi terkagum-kagum pada apa yang Makai tawarkan pada manusia, batas umur yang menyamai para youkai dan tubuh yang tidak membusuk secara perlahan. Dalam kata lain, selamanya menjadi remaja menjalani hidup yang hampir abadi di Makai adalah impian hampir semua manusia.

"Ia pasti bisa mencium darahmu di kolamnya" gerutunya. "Sikapnya bisa mengalahkan hewan Ningenkai yang paling bersifat teritorial sekalipun"

Rona kemerahan itu tidak luput dari penglihatannya yang awas, warna yang membuat gadis itu semakin terlihat manis. "Berapa lama hingga bau darah itu menghilang?"

"Satu atau dua hari, mungkin" jawabnya tak pasti.

"Kalau begitu kita akan kembali ke Konoha dua atau tiga hari lagi" ucapnya santai.

"Jangan bercanda" Kagome tertawa kecil, dan menatap sang hokage tepat di mata. Iris-nya seakan tidak ingin menatap selain pria yang sudah dua bulan ini terjebak bersamanya di Makai, dunia yang para Kami ciptakan setelah hancurnya bola empat arwah pembawa bencana. "Walau satu hari di sini mungkin hanya seperti beberapa menit di sana, aku tahu kau sangat khawatir pada Konoha dan ingin segera kembali"

Tentu saja Kakashi tidak melupakan perbedaan waktu antara dua dimensi, karena itulah ia menunda kepulangannya. Ia menggengam pergelangan tangan Kagome dengan lembut, lagi-lagi gadis itu bersembunyi dibalik poninya saat menunduk.

Kagome hampir saja tidak dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri, telinganya seakan dipenuh oleh bunyi debaran jantungnya yang menguat. "Lukamu sudah sembuh" suaranya tertahan, setengah hati ia mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman pria itu.

Ia melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan Kagome lalu ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan gadis itu.

Biru kelabu terkunci dengan hitam pekat lekat-lekat.

Hanya melalui tatapan, perasaan terdalam masing-masing terkuak.

Kagome menurunkan pandangan ke tangannya, dengan benderang ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Kakashi yang bertalu semakin kuat, selaras dengan miliknya. Semakin lama ia memandang tangan mereka, tangannya terasa semakin panas. Hati gadis itu seakan hendak meledak dengan segala perasaan yang tercampur baur di dirinya, dan itu membuat dadanya sakit. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya dan membalikkan badan.

"Maaf" suaranya bergetar.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sebelum Kakashi berkata "Tidak, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf"

"Sebaiknya besok pagi-pagi sekali kau pulang ke Konoha" suaranya tertahan, "aku tidak mau membiarkan mereka khawatir lebih lama lagi"

Sang hokage terdiam.

Keadaan seperti itu berlangsung lama.

Pada akhirnya, hanya suara gemiricik air yang memecah kesunyian saat Kakashi beranjak dari kolam.

Kagome yang masih memunggunginya berujar "para pelayan sudah menunggu di balik pintu, mereka akan mengurus semua keperluanmu"

~.

Ruangan besar itu terasa sunyi, dua youkai wanita yang melayani mereka bersimpuh di sudut ruangan. Seusai menyelesaikan makannya dalam beberapa puluh detik, Kakashi menatap sang miko yang masih makan dalam diam sambil menunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti pada sikap gadis itu. Tidak mungkin ia salah mengartikan sikap Kagome, sebagai ninja ia selalu waspada, tapi sebagai laki-laki ia termasuk tipe yang peka. Setelah gadis itu dekat dengannya dua bulan ini, memberikan sinyal ketertarikan di beberapa minggu terakhir, kini ia menolak berdekatan dengannya?

Setelah mereka selesai makan keduanya berkeliling istana dan menghabiskan satu jam untuk menikmati benda-benda bersejarah di galeri khusus istana. Karena ia telah menjadi sekutu maka ia diperkenankan melihat-lihat gulungan kuno rahasia, lukisan, _armor,_ dan berbagai macam katana dengan kekuatan youki yang melegenda. Kagome menyesali kesediannya memberikan Kakashi tur kecil di dalam istana, sebisa mungkin ia menghindari Tetsusaiga yang terpajang di dalam kotak kaca besar yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Tapi ia tidak dapat mengelak ketika Kakashi bertanya untuk apa pedang karatan itu diperlakukan dengan istimewa, dengan suara yang tercekat Kagome menerangkan tanpa membuat kontak mata dengan sang Hokage. "Itu pedang milik Inuyasha"

Satu nama yang disebut membuat pria itu terdiam dalam kepahaman.

"Kurasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilihat disini" dengan cepat Kagome memutar langkah dan berujar, "sebaiknya kita cepat istirahat"

Kakashi dan Kagome berjalan dalam kehengingan ketika menuju tempat peristirahatan, dua pelayan youkai wanita itu masih mengikuti mereka. Atap tinggi menaungi mereka, lorong yang mereka lewati diselimuti oleh cahaya kuning keemasan dari lampu yang menempel di langit-langit. Tembok yang memisahkan bagian istana dengan halaman luar terbuat dari batu, tapi kayu tebal dan kuatlah yang menjadi pembatas antar ruang di dalam istana itu. Secara keseluruhan, istana itu di desain dalam kemewahan era feudal Jepang dan gaya bangunan di Makai.

Tangan Kagome sibuk meremas ujung kimono birunya, ia yang berjalan lebih dulu dapat merasakan punggungnya panas oleh tatapan pria yang ada di belakangnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang tatkala mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kamar tamu yang disiapkan untuk Kakashi. Sang miko membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan itu lebih dulu, ia menoleh, menunggu Kakashi mengikutinya masuk. Senyumnya sekaku gerakan tubuhnya saat membungkuk untuk mengucapkan selamat malam pada sang tamu. Namun saat ia hendak beranjak pergi langkahnya terhenti, ia menoleh untuk menatap Kakashi yang mencengkram salah satu pergelangan tangannya.

Kedua alis pria itu bertautan, kedua permata hitam itu menatapnya tajam sekaligus sendu. Kagome menurunkan pandangannya, tangannya yang terbelenggu oleh genggaman pria itu menjadi titik fokusnya. Ia tidak berusaha menarik tangan untuk melepaskan diri karena ia tahu, ia tidak bisa lari dari situasi hati yang pelik ini. Kagome menghela nafas kecil sebelum menoleh pada para pelayan yang masih menunggu di luar pintu dan berujar "Kalian boleh meninggalkan kami" dengan itu, para pelayan pergi.

"Kau bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang"

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Kumohon" pinta gadis itu.

Kakashi melepaskan genggamannya, Kagome membalikkan badan hendak pergi tapi belum sempat ia melangkah, tangan sang hokage sudah menarik pintu geser itu hingga tertutup. Gadis itu bergeming di tempatnya berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk, sebuah tangan menyelinap, lengan kokoh itu kini mengelilingi pinggangnya.

"Jangan pergi" pria itu memohon dengan suara tertahan.

Tur kecil yang mereka lakukan di galeri istana hanya semakin menjejalkan rasa pahit padanya saat Tetsusaiga mengunci penglihatannya, kilasan kenangan menohoknya. "Tidak seharusnya aku..." _berada di hatimu._ Kata-kata Kagome terpotong oleh rasa sesak yang menyiksanya. "Tidak seharusnya kita seperti ini"

Lengan kanan Kakashi semakin erat mendekapnya, ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara surai lembut gadis itu, mencoba untuk merekam bagaimana harum helaian kelam milik Kagome. Tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya takut di dunia yang asing ini selain pikiran bahwa besok segalanya akan berakhir, tidak mahluk menyeramkan yang ingin memakannya beberapa minggu yang lalu, tidak pula musuh yang dapat membuatnya tersesat dalam ruang hampa tanpa akhir bernama _Meido_ , tapi berpisah dengan seorang gadis kuil seperti Kagome. Hanya dengan membayangkan perpisahan saja sudah membuatnya muak.

"Aku akan kehilanganmu" bisik Kakashi, suaranya terselimuti oleh dilema.

Kehangatan yang dipancarkan dari tubuh dan kalimat pria itu seakan merambat ke seluruh tubuh Kagome yang membeku tatkala hatinya diamuk oleh pertentangan dan penerimaan. Di sudut terkecil hatinya, ia merasa berkhianat pada hanyou yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Tidak seharusnya ia membagi hati pada orang lain walau cintanya itu sudah melepas nafas terakhirnya puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Kakashi menyandarkan dahinya di bahu Kagome saat tangan kirinya memeluk lengan kanannya yang mendekap gadis itu.

Kesunyian itu menyiksa keduanya.

Kedekatan fisik itu membuat pikiran yang terbersit di kepala Kagome terkalahkan, ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa Inuyasha ingin ia bahagia. Tangan kirinya bergerak ke atas dan berhenti di surai keperakan milik Kakashi, tangannya bersemayam di kepala sang hokage lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada surai silver itu.

Untuk beberapa lama ia menikmati saat-saat itu sebelum sebuah pertanyaan lain mengoyak dirinya. Apakah yang ia rasakan pada Kakashi itu nyata? Benarkah apa yang ia rasakan pada pria yang sudah puluhan hari terjebak bersamanya di Makai itu cinta? Keraguan melanda hatinya. Tangannya kembali jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya, terkulai lemas.

Kakashi mengendurkan dekapan lalu mengangkat kepalanya "Kagome" panggilnya, suaranya terdengar ragu.

Matanya semakin kuat terpejam, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kagome baru sadar bahwa ia menyukai bagaimana cara pria itu menyebutkan namanya dan entah bagaimana ia menyukai suara Kakashi seperti ia menyukai embun di pagi hari. Dia menyayangi pria itu, dia ingin bersamanya, dan dia takut kehilangannya. Tapi, sanggupkah hatinya menerima kehancuran untuk kedua kalinya?

"Mungkin sudah seharusnya seperti ini, kau dan aku" dengan lembut Kakashi memutar tubuh miko itu agar menghadapnya. Pria itu telah cukup mengerti kisah yang telah lalu tentang gadis itu, Kagome sama sepertinya, ia memiliki luka yang tak akan pernah hilang karena kehilangan orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Mata Kagome masih tertutup saat ia menjawab "Kau tahu bagaimana ini akan berakhir" ia memang mengakui bahwa ia mencintai pria itu tetapi, "dunia kita berbeda, Kakashi" kepahitan memenuhi nadanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Dengan kedua tangan, Kakashi mengangkat wajah murung sang miko untuk menatapnya. Tangan kanannya menyisir perlahan rambut hitam gadis itu. Dengan ibu jarinya, Kakashi menarik dagu Kagome dengan lembut agar bibir bawah wanita itu terlepas dari kungkungan deretan gigi putih itu sebelum ia mengecupnya.

Kagome terkejut dalam kebekuan tatkala bibirnya disentuh oleh kehangatan bibir Kakashi, disaat ia berharap sentuhan itu tak berakhir disaat itulah ia mendengar suara yang disukainya.

"Biru kelabu" jeda sejenak. "Itu adalah jawaban atas pertanyaan pertama yang kau ajukan padaku di Makai"

Suara itu tidak terdengar datar atau bosan seperti biasanya, ada keputusasaan dan harapan yang menyertai kata-kata itu. Kagome mengerti, biru kelabu yang dimaksud Kakashi bukanlah sekedar jawaban dari pertanyaan sederhananya tentang apa warna favorit pria itu pada hari pertama mereka tersesat di hutan beberapa minggu lalu, dan itu membuat hatinya semakin berat.

Takut akan perpisahan membuat Kakashi tersadar, warna itu adalah hal yang pertama kali ingin ia lihat di pagi hari. Ia ingin memberi sinar kebahagiaan pada biru kelabu yang hampir selalu terlihat muram itu. Dia ingin memilikinya, tak peduli bila ia harus melepaskan jabatannya sebagai Hokage karena pertentangan diantara tetua yang akan selalu ada dengan keberadaan orang asing di Konoha.

Tahun-tahun hidup yang keras dalam kesendirian ingin diakhirinya. Dia memang memiliki keluarga di Konoha, mereka yang menjadi sahabat, semua orang yang ingin dilindunginya tapi, ia butuh seseorang yang dapat memeluknya di malam hari saat mimpi buruk akan kejadian lampau menghantui.

"Kakashi..." suara Kagome pecah saat ia membisikkan nama itu.

Perlahan Kagome membuka matanya. Miko itu semakin terpaku atas apa yang dilihat olehnya. Kemisteriusan yang menyertai sang hokage telah tanggal. Masker hitam yang menutupi wajah Kakashi telah berpindah ke lehernya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menatap wajah pria itu. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit ke atas saat menatap Kakashi, hidung mancungnya lurus, bentuk bibirnya sempurna melengkapi wajahnya, sebuah tahi lalat sebagai pemanis berada tak jauh dari sudut kiri bibirnya. Pria itu tampan, tapi ia sudah menyayanginya bahkan sebelum mengetahui fakta itu.

Ibu jari sang Hokage mengelus lembut pipi Kagome. "Tetaplah bersamaku"

Dua kata itu bersayap dengan ungkapan hati dan janji. Dua kata itu cukup untuk menandaskan keraguan yang dimiliki Kagome. Kini ia sadar, setiap detik yang ia habiskan bersama Kakashi, setiap patah kata yang terucap, dan setiap perhatian yang pria itu curahkan membuat hatinya yang hancur kembali berdenyut hidup. Pria yang ada di hadapannya, mencintainya. Kakashi bukanlah pria yang akan ia sesali di kemudian hari, tidak. Kagome yakin akan hal itu.

Harapan yang ia miliki meluap-luap, ia siap menuai kebahagiaan. Rasa kasihnya pada sang shinobi membuncah melebihi yang ia bayangkan. Luapan perasaan itu berubah menjadi bulir-bulir kristal yang menggenangi kedua bola matanya, pandangannya kabur waktu ia tertawa dan terisak disaat yang sama.

Dua tetes emosi yang mengalir di pipi Kagome segera dihapus oleh Kakashi. Hanya dengan sebuah pandangan semua isi hati terkuak. Terkadang air mata dapat mengatakan bisik hati yang terdalam. Ketakutan akan kehilangan satu sama lain terucap melalui sebuah dekapan erat.

Kagome melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kakashi. Tanpa ragu Kakashi menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan, lembut dan melenakan. Tangan Kakashi bergerak turun, satu tangan bersemayam di bagian pinggang dan tangan yang lain di bagian belakang kepala gadis itu. Sang miko berjinjit, ia membalas ciuman lembut itu dengan menuntut. Kagome menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu, ia ingin menyesap lebih banyak lagi kehangatan yang pria itu pancarkan. Dan Kakashi dengan senang hati memberikan yang wanitanya inginkan, ia mengeratkan dekapannya, tidak ada jarak yang tersisa diantara tubuh mereka.

Bibir gadis itu bergerak dengan desakan untuk menerima dan memberi. Pada akhirnya mereka melerai diri untuk bernafas sejenak, walau begitu tangan Kakashi tidak berhenti untuk memberikan sentuhan penuh afeksi. Kagome merasa tidak ada gravitasi di Makai yang menahannya, ia melayang disetiap sentuhan yang pria itu berikan. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang pernah menyentuhnya seperti Kakashi. Kesadaran itu membuatnya merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Dengan satu tarikan lembut Kagome membuat apapun yang saat itu Kakashi lakukan terhenti. Melihat tatapan keraguan dari gadis yang dicintainya, Kakashi mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"A-aku..." Kagome memberanikan diri, suaranya berat oleh emosi saat berucap, "Aku menyayangimu"

Untuk menjawab apa yang Kagome utarakan ia memberikan gadis itu ciuman dalam yang singkat. Lalu, tangan kanan Kakashi mengelus perlahan dengan penuh kekaguman gurat kulit berbentuk bintang yang berada di pinggang kiri Kagome, bekas luka milik sang miko yang tidak akan pernah dapat hilang. Kemudian, ia mengecup lembut tempat keluarnya Shikon no Tama dari tubuh gadis itu.

Tindakan itu sebagai pengganti kata-kata dari Kakashi, dan Kagome memahaminya. Terkadang bekas luka di hati tidak akan pernah dapat terhapus, tapi pria itu bersedia meringankannya.

Rongga hidungnya terasa panas, matanya perih, dadanya kembali sesak oleh kebahagiaan. Kagome menarik kepala silver itu agar kembali sejajar, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kakashi dengan penuh perasaan. Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat. Gadis itu menangkup pipi pria itu, dengan ibu jarinya ia membuat kedua kelopak mata itu tertutup. Dan gadis itu pun melakukan hal yang sama, mengagumi luka kebanggaan atas perjuangan. Untuk beberapa detik bibirnya menyentuh perlahan bekas luka vertikal yang memanjang di bawah mata kiri sang shinobi.

Setelah Kagome menarik diri, mereka bertatapan, penuh arti.

Janji tanpa kata telah terikat.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Kagome berkata dengan lirih. "Kau memang bukan yang pertama di hatiku, tapi kau yang pertama menyentuhku, Kakashi" ia tersenyum.

Beberapa wanita memang pernah hadir di hidupnya, namun itu sebatas pelepas kebutuhan fisik, tidak dengan cinta. Sedangkan beberapa perempuan yang telah mengisi hatinya seperti Rin hanyalah sebagai sahabat yang ia sayangi. Walau ia tidak memungkiri adanya seorang kunoichi yang pernah menyamar sebagai seniman jalanan di Konoha yang telah ia lepaskan begitu saja yang pernah menarik perhatiannya tapi, hubungan itu terlalu singkat dan prematur untuk dinamakan cinta. Dan jelas, itu sangat berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat itu.

Yang ia rasakan pada Kagome lebih dari sebuah ketertarikan semata, gadis itu seakan menguasai seluruh kebutuhan primalnya sebagai seorang pria.

Kakashi membalas senyumnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu" ia mengelus bibir bawah gadis itu sebelum berkata "Tapi kau yang pertama menyentuh hatiku"

Dengan kalimat itu, gadis itu telah memilih takdirnya. Dan dengan kalimat Kakashi yang mengikuti, semua pertentangan dihati keduanya telah berakhir. Dua keping hati akan melengkapi satu sama lain, mereka merasa _harus_ saling memiliki. Hanya dengan bersama hati keduanya akan terisi.

Mereka saling menyentuh dengan lembut, setiap ciuman dan kecupan menjadi pereda hati yang dahaga. Secara bersamaan mereka menjelajah nirwana, dan bertahan untuk beberapa lama di titik zenith kehidupan.

Sebuah ciuman manis mengakhiri malam itu, keduanya mendekap erat satu sama lain.

Bagi Kakashi, alam nyata, baik itu Makai atau Konoha di Ningenkai, tidak akan pernah menjadi sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Tidak tanpa Kagome, gadis yang tadinya hanyalah anak panah yang retak.

Sedangkan bagi Kagome, setelah sekian lama, ia kembali merasa hidup. Saat ia menatap ninja itu, keabadian terdengar seperti kutukan. Bersama Kakashi, menjadi tua terdengar menyenangkan.

Dahulu, kepahitan yang mewarnai hidup telah merubah mereka.

Kakashi seperti hujan di akhir musim, dingin di dalam kesendirian.

Kagome tak ubahnya angin di musim panas, melesat tanpa arah untuk bertambat.

Tapi kini, bersama, mereka kuat dan murni serupa badai.

* * *

End notes: Fic ini diketik sambil dengerin lagu Hurricanes dari The Script dan Pierce milik OOR.

For all reader, minna saiko arigatou,

Edited 02/08/2016 karena sebuah review gw jd teringat episode flashback setelah penyerangan pain ke Konoha berjudul Forbidden Love (thx to Kenozoik Yankie yg udah ngingetin) di episode itu Kakashi dekat dgn seorang kunoichi. Personally I thought that's just a crush, not love. And about Rin, I think he cared for her as a best friend and team mate not as a lover. Tapi semua orang punya pandangan masing-masing, dan gw ga mau ngejejelin pandangan gw ke orang lain seperti gw ga mau orang lain ngejejelin cara pandangnya ke gw apalagi ninggalin sebuah review ambigu dengan cara yg pengecut.

Sepenuh hati gw akan terima kritik dan saran, dengan cara yang sopan pastinya.


End file.
